Team Building
by Zellcan'twrite
Summary: Six relatively fluffy drabbles about the Avengers (and Bucky) as they help each other through the ups and downs of life. All gen, with each drabble focusing on two or more characters. Since the team's still together with Bucky, I guess this is an AU.
1. Chapter 1

**1  
** **Characters:** Steve, Bucky

"She didn't remember me at all today," Steve said grimly, walking out of the room and hardly even waiting for Bucky to catch up with him. "Every other minute, we'd be talking like normal, then she'd forget again. She was so confused…"

Bucky said nothing as they walked out of the hospital. Peggy had been getting worse; Steve knew that one of these days, he'd go see her and she'd have no idea of who he even was, not even in her moments of clarity. The thought killed him.

He suddenly felt an arm catch his shoulder in a surprisingly gentle grip. He skidded to a stop and turned to look at his friend, who was now giving him an all-too-familiar look of guarded (but oh-so-obvious) affection. Steve hadn't seen Bucky look at him like this since the 40s.

"I remember you now. And I always will," Bucky said in a reassuring tone.

And, Steve realized as he smiled back at his best friend, he believed him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Hi, everyone! I know the MCU fandom is collectively holding its breath for_ Captain America: Civil War _. As such, a series of drabbles featuring the Avengers before they all start having divided loyalties might not be the most cutting-edge fic being produced right now. I don't care; if I'm going to write some team fluff, I'm going to write some team fluff, damn it!_

 _(Also, I already know it will break my heart to see the Avengers fighting, so there's that)._

 _Anyway, for the heck of it, imagine this takes place in an AU where they recovered Bucky without_ Civil War _happening, so they can all be a big, happy family._

 _Also, if you have any other prompts, ideas, or the like, don't hesitate to put them in a review!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**2  
** **Characters:** Tony, Bruce

Bruce didn't know what he'd expected when Tony finally caught up to him.

Perhaps there would be some yelling. There would be accusations of leaving his friends behind. He might've even heard how much he'd been needed and yet he just up and left.

Perhaps there would be some snarking. That would be even worse, a combination of true anger and refusal to show the true depth of that anger.

But when the Quinjet finally touched down in front of him, when Tony finally stepped off the catwalk, none of that happened. All he got was a quick hug, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and a dismissive "you'll be okay" as he was led, limping, into the plane.

He didn't even have to apologize, yet somehow he knew Tony understood. And somehow, he knew he was forgiven.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Full disclosure: this is my favorite drabble that I wrote. The Tony/Bruce bromance is one of my favorites in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I feel like Tony would do his best to rise above his typical snarky self if his friend truly needed him, as he clearly would in this case...Also, this had better happen in some form or other when Bruce comes back. *fingers crossed*._

 _Are you enjoying this collection? Please leave me a review of which you liked better, what you might want to see in the future, etc etc. Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**3  
** **Characters:** Wanda, Natasha

"Nightmares?"

Wanda jumped and whirled around to see Natasha seated at the kitchen table, knees drawn up to her chest. She wondered how long the other woman had been there watching her; Natasha scared her with her stealth. Even for a spy, she was abnormally quiet.

Slowly, she nodded. There was no point in lying to her teammate, even if she was slightly embarrassed at being caught awake.

"Me too," said the ex-assassin in a flat voice, gesturing towards the empty chair next to her. Slowly, Wanda sat down. She realized that there were two steaming mugs of tea on the table, one right in front of her. How long had Natasha known she was awake? She'd only walked in here a minute ago.

"Let's talk about them," she suggested, pulling a mug towards her and taking a sip.

Wanda still didn't make a sound.

"Alright, I'll go first. I didn't exactly have a normal childhood..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I think this is my first fanfic to pass the Bechdel Test...*hangs head* Well, at least I've gotten around to it._

 _Anyways, I figure that even if_ Civil War _won't be happening in this continuity,_ Age of Ultron _would be. And since_ Civil War _won't be happening, Wanda and Natasha would get along pretty well in this continuity. Being the only girls on the team and all...Anyway, I also figure that Wanda would be left with some lingering issues after her stint with Strucker, voluntary or not, while the whole thing with Pietro would not help her psyche much either. So in this continuity, she can at least turn to Natasha for a bit of comfort._

 _Again, if you like what you're reading, don't hesitate to review! I always welcome suggestions!_


	4. Chapter 4

**4  
** **Characters:** Clint, Natasha

"I can wait until the SHIELD medic gets here," Natasha protested. Clint Barton said nothing, pulling a bandage out of his bag and grabbing her arm to hold it still. As usual, she'd been busted up and refused any treatment. She preferred to deal with them herself as long as she was not in danger of permanent damage or death.

"It doesn't even hurt that much," she continued dismissively.

"Well, it hurts to look at," he rebutted. "Now shut up and let me take care of it."

She rolled her eyes, but, seeing that he was serious, stayed quiet as he wrapped the bandage around her bleeding arm. He stayed quiet as well, deep in thought.

He'd promised to take care of her if she joined SHIELD, no matter who or what came for her. He was going to make good on the promise. From cuts on the battlefield to assassins, he'd keep Natasha Romanoff safe.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Being completely honest here, I was_ not _happy when Joss Whedon sunk the Clint/Natasha ship in_ Age of Ultron _. However, I did enjoy seeing Clint's family life; his wife and kids actually seemed like lovely people. As a result, for the sake of this continuity, Clint and Laura are married, and both are friends with Natasha._

 _Also, I have it as my headcanon that Clint takes his duty of protecting his friend very seriously. I mean, there's a lot to keep her safe from, and he knows that. And even though she's pretty competent at handling things, Clint makes sure he's got her back. Maybe that's just me._

 _Anyway, enjoy and please keep the reviews coming!_


	5. Chapter 5

**5  
** **Characters:** Everyone (except Thor and Bruce)

Bucky hadn't moved from his spot on the couch all day.

He got like that sometimes, just completely losing his touch with reality. He'd sit as though he'd been petrified, unreachable. Not even Steve could reach him on days like that.

Not for a lack of trying, though Since Bucky hadn't moved from the couch, neither had Steve. He had no missions or training operations today (for once), so all he needed to do was some fairly mindless paperwork. He did it by Bucky's side, every once in a while turning to talk to or otherwise try to comfort his friend. Whether anything had an effect was a mystery, of course, and Steve knew it, but he was going to make his attempt

None of the other Avengers bothered to try. Most of them made Bucky uncomfortable for some reason or other. Some even scared him, so they refrained from even trying to get through to Bucky. However, they did take care of Steve as well as they could. Natasha brought him lunch, then dinner, both with an order of "eat up, Steve." Clint was the only one who even attempted to communicate with Bucky, being one of the few who wasn't afraid of and didn't scare him. It failed to have any effect, but the gesture still was touching.

Vision took away the paperwork he finished so Steve didn't have to leave Bucky when the last paper had been filled out and the last report had been written up. Falcon conversed idly with him for a good hour before assuring him it would be alright and heading out. Rhodey brought him a sketchbook and some pencils to keep him occupied. Tony offered him a drink, and, when that was rejected, just brought him a tall glass of water. Wanda was the last visitor, coming in after both men had fallen asleep, Bucky's head on Steve's shoulder. She wrapped a blanket around their sleeping forms and dimmed the lights, hoping they would be able to rest.

Just as Steve was there for his best friend, they were there for their captain.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Well, there was that. I feel like the team would do their best to rally around Steve when he needs their help. It's probably part loyalty to their leader and probably part affection for Steve Rogers as a person._

 _This was the longest drabble I wrote, I think. Whenever I get into angst about Steve, Bucky or both of them, I tend to go on..._

 _Well, as always, I hope you've enjoyed it, and please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**6  
** **Characters:** Steve, Bucky

All in all, Steve Rogers had woken in the middle of the night to stranger things than his best friend asleep beside him.

It was the fact that Bucky Barnes had such trouble with people that caused him to take a second look. Thus far, Bucky had been uncomfortable with most physical contact. However, he was resting with his shoulder pressed against Steve. Resting, not sleeping; Steve had become so attuned to his friend that he could hear that much difference in his breathing, feel that much more tension in his shoulder.

"Bucky?" the super-soldier murmured. "Why are you here?"

"It was cold outside," he heard by way of explanation. "I needed to keep you warm."

Steve felt his breath hitch. Bucky had done this exact thing for him on cold nights long ago, back when they were still living together. It wasn't so much the action itself (he was no longer bedridden with a life threatening cough every time the temperature dropped) as what it implied. Bucky had remembered something, something that for once hadn't been painful for either of them.

"Thanks, Buck," he replied, taking one arm and quickly squeezing his friend's flesh shoulder. "Let's get back to sleep."

This time, Steve stayed awake until he was sure his friend had finally drifted off before he surrendered as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _This drabble is actually a sequel to and inspired by another fic I've written,_ The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway _. You don't need to read that to understand this, or vice versa. However, the two are just on the same theme, and feature a relatively fluffy premise, so...yeah._

 _Well, that's all I have for now. Thank you, and please review to let me know what you think!_


End file.
